Chapter Two: A Mary and Matthew Tale
by C.A.Arm17
Summary: same as the last chapter, just continued. A little short but very sweet I hope  :D


_**Second Part to this I'm-not-sure-how-long-it-will-be story.**_

I was waiting in the library, my attempts at finding a book to distract my mind had failed and I had given up trying a long while ago. I stand up walk over the wind and look out, the glass the only barrier between the engulfing blackness and myself. Haunting images of Mary enter and re-enter my mind whilst I wait, vivid snapshots of the day pass through my vision. I am adamant to stay until I know that Mary will be well again. I hear footsteps approach me and I spin around. The Countess is standing in front of me, looking weary and worried.

'Thank you Matthew.' Her sincerity is obvious.

'It was merely instinctive. I'm relieved I was there to help.'

'Yes, Matthew, I was going to ask you about that. What were you doing there? I couldn't have been a coincidence; the count was long way from your house.' She inquires, curious.

'I work there, my Lady. I was working late and I didn't realize it was election night. I would have left early if I had remembered.' I explain.

'Thank god you didn't remember, Matthew, I don't know what Mary would have done without you.' She smiled. It was then that Sybil entered the room.

'Mr. Crawley, Mary is asking for you.' She told me, then turning to the Countess she continued 'Would it be all right I he went up, Mother?'

'That will be fine.' She said softly, kindly. Perhaps she could feel how much I wanted to be at Mary's side. He thanked them and left the room quickly. He mounted the stairs two at a time, desperate to see her. Quietly opening the door to her room, he snuck in unheard. However, when he closed the door behind him, he wasn't so subtle. The _click_ the door made immediately caught her attention. She turns her head towards the door, her eyes hold a strange, pleading look.

'Matthew…' she whispers, relief flooding into her voice.

'I'm here, I'm here…shhhhh' I soothe, making my way over to the bed where she lays, helpless. I pull up a chair and sit close to the bed. I take her hand and kiss it tenderly. I notice the bowl of water and sponge on her bedside table. Taking the sponge, I move closer and proceed to wipe the sponge down the side of her face cleaning it of blood.

'Matthew…' she repeats, a single tear oozing from her deep chocolate doe eyes.

'Its alright now Mary, your safe here. Shhhhhhh….I'm here now…it's going to be all right….' I soothe, continuing to wipe her face clean. When I finish my hand caresses the side of her face, replacing the sponge. Tears start to spill out her eyes uncontrollably, enhancing her vulnerability. I wipe all of her tears away with my thumb, her eyes still bound to mine, an invisible bond holding us together. She hitches herself up on her pillows, at the sight of her wincing I place one hand under her legs, one behind her back and mover he back up to the pillows. She looks at me fondly, gathering up my hand in hers, she takes a deep breath.

'Matthew, I want to thank you for what you did for me today…I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there…' Her watery eyes threatened to spill over again, but she was trying her hardest to prevent it. I look deep into her eyes for the real meaning of her thanks. She purses her lips and squeezes my hand tighter. She looks down and a lock of her hair falls out of place. I catch it between my fingers; twirl it between my index and middle fingers before putting it back in place. All the while her cheeks have been flushing a deeper and deeper shade of pink. Her eyes meet mine, and I forget what I'm doing. I lean in and she leans forward as if she's been anticipating it. I lean in, our faces barely an inch away. I suddenly note that it was unbearably warm for an autumn night in England. I can't remember ever having felt this hot before. I reached a warm hand out to cup the side of her face. She closed her eyes, in spite of herself. Just as I began to close the distance and take her in a kiss, I heard a knock on the door, so did she and we sprang apart. Her face was contorted with confusion at what almost happened. Their gaze was held until the Countess spoke.

'I think Mary needs her rest, Matthew.' She stated.

'Of course, my Lady.' I replied, my heart conflicted.

'Please do come back tomorrow, Matthew' She pressed on. I stole a look at Mary, my answer depending on her look at me. Her eyes were filled with hope and longing.

'Of course I will be here, my Lady. Goodnight Countess,' I turned to meet Mary's eyes 'Lady Mary.'

'Thank you Matthew' the Countess said 'Goodnight.' I walked out the door and down the carpeted stairs. Reaching the door, Thomas approached me,

'Do you want the car to be brought round?' He inquires.

'No, thank you. I would rather walk.' With that I walked through the towering door into the chill of the evening, mulling over the day's events in my mind.

**_Please_ comment? Pretty _Pretty_ Please?**


End file.
